


Winter Cuddles

by Falloutboi27



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Duck survives and lives in Richmond AU, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Short Story, Still crushing hard though, twdgotpchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27
Summary: Duck doesn’t like the cold. Good thing Gabe’s there to help out.
Relationships: Gabriel García/Duck (The Walking Dead)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Winter Cuddles

Duck shivered as he pulled his jacket closer to him. Now the winter had officially begun in Richmond, Duck could never seem to stay warm. He blamed it on the fact he was from Florida despite not being in Florida since he was ten. He sighed, rubbing his hands together as he looked out the window of his room, watching the snowfall outside. 

He glanced up when he heard the door open and couldn’t hold back a smile when Gabe stepped in. His arms were full with two large blankets. Duck quirked a brow at him as Gabe came over to sit with him on the bed.

“You look cold today so I thought I’d come warm you up.” Gabe blushed from embarrassment.

Duck smiled. “You can try. I’m fuckin’ cold.”

Gabe shook his head and laid out the blankets over the bed and Duck before getting in next to him. Duck watched him, now blushing as well.

“Are we gonna cuddle?”

“I mean-- I-if you want…” Gabe fidgeted with his hands, leaning away from the other teen. “Th-that was kind of my plan.”

Duck watched him for a moment before smiling. He opened his arms to Gabe.

“Well, get over here then. I’m cold.”

Gabe looked surprised before smiling as well and wrapping his arms around Duck’s torso and pressing into his chest. Duck pulled the blankets up high up on them and snuggled into Gabe. He closed his eyes with a content sigh as Gabe’s hand found it’s way to his hair and he snuggled closer. He was finally starting to feel warm for the first time in days.


End file.
